New Dawn
by Thatslobstromonous
Summary: Edward and Bella have to give Renesme to Jacob for Protection from the Volturi. 10 years later Renesme enrols in high school and they find each other again


Chapter 1

The night air was unseasonably cool and the icy wind whispered through the trees branches: menacing, mocking whispers. Stars, luminous in the cloudless sky, shone down on a small meadow.

The crisp grass appeared silver in the moonlight and the flowers, usually bright and colourful, were reduced to black and white. The grim colours suited the despairing scene unfolding amongst it.

Chills ran up Edwards back, not from the wind he was impervious to the cold but from what he was about to do. Slowly, at human speed, he ambled across the grass towards a small wooden bench; upon which sat a woman, frozen at eighteen, cradling a sleeping toddler in her arms. She may have looked like a toddler but in reality she was only three months old.

The woman's body shook uncontrollably with sobs and the tears that would never come. Edward's unbeating heart broke at the sight of this; he couldn't bear to see her upset. "I have to stay strong," he thought "for both of them."

Not being able to see her upset anymore he sat next to the woman and embraced her. She clung to him the way a child clings to a teddy bear, for comfort and safety. "She's going to be okay Bella, she'll be safe" he breathed, his voice breaking on the last word: she would be safe but not with them, their daughter had to be taken from them to be protected. "But s-she's our ba-baby, my little Renesme," Bella whimpered, looking heartbrokenly down at their daughter.

Her tiny frame was wrapped tightly in a thick, pearl white blanket. She was beautiful, their little girl, with silky bronze hair which glowed in the moonlight and soft pale skin. With a gentle hand he stroked her soft, little cheek that no matter what temperature it was remained rosy.

He thought back to only a week ago, Renesme was running around the living room with her Uncle Emmett. A towel was tied around her neck as pretended to be a superhero. Captain Nessie, protector of all she had proclaimed herself.

"Must it be this way Carlisle?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

A man standing behind the couple, with short blonde hair and pale skin, answered him "I'm afraid so Edward, This is the only way we can protect her from the Volturi"

A growl rose up in his chest at the mention of that name. The Volturi who were vampire royalty wanted his precious daughter because she was special. "If she stays with you their guard will find you" Carlisle explained.

"I know" he breathed. The Volturi guard had many gifted vampires that, if she remained with them, would find them easily.

"Will she be with Jacob?" Bella asked, looking up at Carlisle

"She'll be as safe as she's ever going to be" Carlisle replied

This made them feel better but only slightly. He had to put the protection of his daughter with Jacob, a werewolf.

Reluctantly, Edward reached for Renesme, resulting in protests from Bella. "No. No," she sobbed.

"We have to Bella: to keep her safe."

"Let me say g-goodbye" she whimpered.

With trembling hands she softly stroked lily's hair and bent down to kiss her little forehead.

"Goodbye my princess," she whispered "I will always love you"

Bella released her hold on Renesme and Edward took her in his arms. Her lips pouted as she slept, this gave Edward a sad little smile. Remembering suddenly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver necklace.

It was a pendant which was round and made of polished silver. An angel in mid-flight was depicted on the face of it with arms open wide as a symbol of protection. Engraved on the back it said_, Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie_ . Carefully, he placed the necklace around her delicate neck. "A piece of us you can hold on to" he thought.

With slow, heavy footfalls he shuffled along the grass towards Carlisle and Jacob. Calmly, Jacob raised his arms to take the child but Edward hesitated. He took one last look at his daughter and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye Renesme, Stay safe" he whispered.

Gingerly Jacob removed the child from his arms "she will be safe" he repeated trying to reassure him "_I will never let anyone hurt her_" he thought, knowing Edward would hear him.

As he walked away with Nessie, Bella ran up to Edward, and wrapped her arms around his torso like a vice. Both of them held on to the other as they watched their daughter being taken away. Bella's hysteria was becoming overwhelming, so Edward reached up and cradled her face in both of his hand "We will see her again I promise you" he insisted

"B-But how can you know" she cried barely able to say the last word.

"We will always try to find her, we will never give up on her" he proclaimed "We are her parents after all"


End file.
